


It Beats For You

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Evil Snoke, Exes, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Light Angst, M/M, Past Manipulation By Snoke, Poe Dameron’s Underrated Compassion, Redeemed Ben Solo, Soft Ben Solo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe takes his car in to be fixed — after putting it off long enough.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: The Darkpilot Aquarium





	It Beats For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AquaWolfGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaWolfGirl/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: For Aqua:
> 
> “Poe has a crack in his windshield that he's been avoiding getting to go fixed because his ex, Ben, works at Solo's Shop, which is the closest to Poe's house and also the least expensive. After it gets too difficult to see, he decides to bite the bullet and go anyways. Ben's grown up. A lot. And regrets. A lot. After he gives Poe a deal and they flirt a little bit, Poe decides maybe ... maybe it's worth trying again.”
> 
> Title from “Back To You” by Selena Gomez.

The smell of the old shop was enough to bring back so many memories for Poe even as he walked in. He could still remember how it was a sanctuary of sorts, once upon a time, before Ben had decided to up and leave. When he couldn’t accept that Poe hadn’t wanted someone powerful or wealthy, but simply Ben. There was something where Poe hoped, for a moment, Han would be in there, or Chewie, or anyone else besides Ben, but then he heard the footsteps that signaled that Ben was here. 

Poe would know those footsteps anywhere. 

Ben looked tired. Older than he was, when he’d accepted Great-Uncle Snoke’s deal when he was twenty-one. Poe knew he had changed since then, blowing the whistle on Snoke and revealing his illegal deals — freeing himself from Snoke’s control. In a way, he knew that Ben had been a victim. 

In a way, it still stung — the idea that he hadn’t been enough, even though he wanted to be. 

”Hey,” Ben said. His voice, that deep, musical voice that Poe had occasionally compared to an angel’s...it was soft, hesitant. Was Ben expecting he’d bite? 

That was funny, considering that Poe had been avoiding Solo’s shop because of the memories it brought along. 

”Hey,” Poe said. “Long time, no see.”

”Yeah." Ben sighed. “You probably heard. About Snoke. I just wanted to tell you that you were right. I was an idiot — ”

“Ben.” Poe stepped forward, carefully. Like he was afraid of scaring Ben. “You were tricked. Snoke was a trained manipulator.”

”A sociopath,” Ben said. “Or was it psychopath? My therapist says they commonly get mixed up.”

Poe felt a smile tug at his lips at the furrow between Ben’s brow. It was cuter than it had any right to be, he’d say that. 

”Whatever. I know I was tricked. I’m...” Ben sighed. 

”You came back,” Poe said. “That’s what matters.”

”I did.”

”And you were waiting.”

”I always was,” Ben said. “I was always waiting for you. I just didn’t think you’d be here. Right now.”

”Yeah. I’m here.”

***

Ben checked the crack in the windshield. Then, “Looks pretty bad. I mean...you waited this long to come in?”

Poe nodded. “I guess I was a coward.” A sigh. “We’re both kind of idiots, aren’t we?”

”You know,” Ben said, smiling, “It didn’t matter that you were an idiot, when I was with you. Of course, I never thought you were, but you get my point. You made me happy. I had some rough patches living in Chandrila, but you were a bright spot in my life. One of many. The very brightest.”

Poe laughed, sounding a bit strained. Then, "I...you were the same. I wish I had something more eloquent to say!”

Ben did laugh. Fuck, Poe forgot how much he missed that laugh. Then, “You know...I forgot how good you looked. Even in that shirt...”

”Well, thanks. So do you. You been doing anything? Besides working in the shop?”

”Writing,” Ben said. “I’m thinking of submitting a script one day. Assuming I get the formatting right. I guess I will...once I get it out of Google Docs...”

”Ah. Script formatting. Sounds like a pain.” A beat. “What’s it about?"

”A guy. And the man who saved him.” A beat. “I think we have too many tragic same-sex love stories. Except Rainbow Rowell’s _Carry On_. Maybe there’s more.”

”And they live happily ever after, don’t they?” Poe said. 

”Yeah. Subverting expectations and all.”

***

Poe couldn’t say he minded, paying Ben for fixing his car. Then, “I’m glad you came back. You know...you saved yourself. You chose to do the right thing, you fought back. You might have made a mistake, Ben. It doesn’t matter. I forgive you.”

”I had a feeling. Poe...you were important to me. That’s why I went that far. There were times I thought I wasn’t worthy of you.”

”You always were,” Poe said. “And if you want me to...I can start again. I can show you it.”

Ben’s smile could have lit up the shop with how happy he looked. 

”Yeah,” he said. “It’s the end of my shift anyway. I’m not doing anything. So, where are we going? I mean, next stop, anywhere.”

Poe grinned at him. “I guess we’ll have to find out.”


End file.
